User blog:GSFB/Xenomorph Queen vs Geryon
Venomorph Queen vs Geryon The Master and Mother of a Xenomorph Hive vs The Three Bodied Giant who was stronger than Hercules WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Stats: Due to ambiguity of Geryon's size, will have him be same height as Xenomorph Queen (20 feet tall) BATTLE 　 　 　 On the isle of Erytheia, among rock strewn, grass covered foothills, a three bodied giant slumbers. Snoring in unison, its three heads drool and whisper of ancient battles and acts of craven gods, things it knows all too well. The giant dreamt these things, as well as of snickering nymphs and triton hunts, and though it was covered in giant hoplite armor, it had no care in the world, at peace and at rest. Then a bloodcurdling roar stirred the giant, who promptly opened all six of his eyes. The roar was followed by the bellow of one of his great cattle, which he did not hear for long. As his herd stampeded to the south the giant sat up, looking in all directions with each head. It did not take him long to spot the source of the chaos. "By Zeus!" the giant hissed, "What spawn of Echidna is this!" Hundreds of yards away, a Queen Alien stood over a fallen cow, consuming its flesh with her tongue. The Creature tore off limbs and bit deep into the cow's belly, her snarls keeping the normally protective bulls at bay. She was in need of sustenance, in order to generate eggs and start a new hive, and it would only need a few more cows to make this a reality. At first it ignored the metallic clink of the giant's armor as it sat up and looked at her, but eventually the Queen noticed that the giant was rising, and as it pulled a rib into her mouth with her tongue she turned and looked at the shiny giant, a being that she mistook for three. "None, neither man nor beast, should have the grave audacity to harm one of my cattle! Echidna shall pay for this!" Furious, The Giant grabbed his nearby shields and lifted his spears, laughing and taunting the queen. The Queen continued to feed, watching him closely as she did so. Not seeing any eyes and thinking it was ignoring her, the giant laughed, concealing his fury. Before he spoke next, he made a mental note to fire Eurytion, his giant shepherd. He should have been on the clock, looking out for the herd, Geryon thought to himself. "Monster, spawn of Echida, sister of Orthrus, you have eaten your last meal. I Geryon, will not tolerate your existence on this cruel world any longer! Now you shall join Hades in the underworld, where thou belongest!" Geryon bent his knees, tilted his three spears fowards, and marched, approaching the queen. The Queen turned to look at the approaching colossus. Hissing and raising its tail, the creature snapped the rib in his mouth and stood up. As Geryon began to hoot a war cry the Xenomorph queen stood erect, roaring and bearing its claws. It walked, then stomped, then slowly charged at the three bodied giant, its tail rising over forty feet in the air. Geryon's stomps and hoots shook the earth, kicking up a thin cloud of dust. The Xenomorph queen roared as it ran faster, prompting Geryon to roar so loudly that it drowned out her's. As the combatants neared each other, the queen moved her head from side to side, readying to attack. Geryon grasped his spears tightly, ready to strike. The Xenomorph queen turned. Geryon, thinking it was going to run, smiled and nearly ran to close in. Before he could thrust his spears the queen's tail swung in front of him, snapping the spears in half. Then the Queen turned and leapt at the giant, extending her tongue mouth and striking down with her tail. A the same time, Geryon rammed with his center shield. Before they connected, the Queen spat. Suddenly the Queen was knocked skywards, flying for five miles before she landed with a crash. Thirty seconds after landing, she stirred, shaking her head and feeling blood flow from various parts of her body. All around her, the ground was giving way to acid. Geryon looked at his left chest: where armor and tanned skin used to be, now there was a slieght wound. Touching it, he flinched. He pulled off his center helmet and inspected it's damage. Though the tail glanced off of his head, its sharp point pierced through its left cheekguard before the monster was knocked away. Gritting its teeth, it looked in the direction that the monster flew. "Foul beast of Hades! You will not escape the wrath of Geryon!" the giant yelled, his voice heard beyond the pillars of hercules. The Queen looked up, startled at his voice. Geryon's wings entended and rose. Putting his helmet on, he beat the air with his wings, and after two seconds he was airborne. Minutes later, he was over the Xenomorph queen. The Queen was running for its life to the east, though it could only do so with a limp. It bled profusely, leaving behind smoldering, steaming earth. When it heard wings flapping, the queen looked up, snarled, screeched, and tried to run faster. It felt progressively weaker. "Trying to run from me, the lord of Erytheia? I am master of air as well as land, beast; Run if you must, you will only die tired!" Smiling and laughing, Geryon pulled out three javelins. Stopping midair, it watched the queen, eyeing for the right target. As the creature bellowed again he let fly with a javelin. It went right through the creature's belly, going hundreds of feet into the earth before the Queen's acid blood dissolved it. The monster roared, pausing to hold its oozing belly. In a few seconds, it started to run again. "Yes, slower now." Geryon said, raising his second javelin, "Makes for an easier target..." He threw the javelin. It went right through the Xenomorph's chest, once again leaving her flesh and boring through hundreds of feet of earth before dissolving. The creature screeched but kept running, its tail whirling above it. "Hoping to knock away my last javelin with your tail? So desperate." Geryon laughed. Raising his javelin, he looked the beast over, paying particular attention to its upper body. "Now, the finisher!" Geryon threw the javelin. It pierced the Queen's head, its spearhead coming out of its tongue and embedding into the ground. In a second, the javelin was dissolved. The Queen collapsed, its mouth steaming and filling with blood. Geryon, laughing deeply, flew down near the monster and approached her on foot. As the beast lied motionless, breathing shallowly, Geryon pulled out his Xiphos swords and raised his shields. As the Queen lied there, it heard the giant's laughter and grew both enraged and fearful. It had a sudden panic overcome it, and as the giant's shadow covered her, she knew that it was now or nothing. "Die thou, Gorgon wannabe!" As the giant raised his swords the Queen rose up, turned, and vomited globs of blood from her pierced tongue. Geryon raised his shields, but they proved useless against the blood, and each of his bodied was steaming with acid. His left and right bodies were hit in the head and neck, grabbing their throats in agony, while the middle suffered severe wounds on his chest and forelimbs. The Giant howled in pain. Sneering, the Queen shook her head and summoned all her remaining strength. Before the Giant could get a hold of itself, the Queen leapt at the left body. Geryon's left head was slowly being bored into by the acid. If there had been just a little more acidic blood, the giant's left brain would have been dissolving. Yet there were several holes now in his head and skull, big enough for the Queen's spear tail to reach inside and pierce the brain. With a stab of her tail, the left body of Geryon went limp. As Geryon screamed again the Queen ran behind him, heading towards his right body. Geryon's right body picked up his sword and tried to slash behind him, but his brain had been touched by the acid, and he was faltering. In moments the queen grabbed his head and vomited more green blood. Geryon's right body fell. Running around in front, the Queen turned its attention towards the middle body. Hissing and bearing its claws, it charged. Geryon's middle body was taking his hands from his face and opening his eyes when the Queen launched her final attack. Looking left and right, it saw that its other bodies were dead and limp. Thinking quickly, Geryon grabbed his right body, looked at her, and swatted with all his might. A great gush of green blood formed midair, and the queen's mighty head was sent past earth orbit, heading towards the Moon. The right body took the brunt of the blood, though some of it hit the middle body on the arms legs and feet. Grunting and breathing deeply in fear, Geryon slowly relaxed, and eventually dropped his right body, or what was left of it. Looking up into the sky, he raised his middle xiphos and roared like the Nemena Lion. ... Many miles away, on Mount Olympus, the gods were watching the battle. As Geryon raised his sword all of the gods, save for Hades, gawked, shocked at what they had seen. Smiling contendedly, the god of the underworld moved his hand to the right and turned it over. He cleared his throat "Pay up." Immediately the gods grew furious, screaming and slamming golden drachmas on his hand. As the gods went away, contemplating how they lost, the god Hades counted his bet, giggling to himself. Expert Opinion Though The Xenomorph Queen's blood and spittle was formidable, Geryon's superiority in strength, weapons (expecialy long range weaponry) and, most of all intelligence, won him the day in this battle Category:Blog posts Category:Battles